The spread of the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) and its associated acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) epidemic has grown to constitute the most serious threat to worldwide public health. Current interventions focus on preventing new HIV infections through safer injection drug use and sexual behavior. There is currently a paucity of empirically documented, theory-based HIV-risk-reduction interventions for the seriously mentally ill, a population at enhanced risk for HIV infection. Fisher and Fisher (1992) have proposed the "Information- Motivation-Behavioral Skills" (IMB) model of HIV-preventive behavior, which asserts that information and motivation work through behavioral skills to promote preventive behavior, thereby decreasing risk for HIV infection. In the proposed study, each of the three key constructs of the IMB model (operationalized in a controlled experimental context) will be studied using a "treatment dismantling design" in a sample of seriously mentally ill outpatients. Subjects will be randomly assigned to one of three interventions [Information only (I) v. information plus behavioral skills (IB) v. information plus motivation plus behavioral skills (IMB)], or to a wait-list control condition. Of primary interest is the efficacy of these interventions at reducing HIV-related risk behavior. The following pattern of results is expected, with higher scores indicative of greater reduction of risk behaviors: Full IMB model intervention > IB > l = control condition.